etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow Queen
Hollow Queen (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Hollow Queen is the second stratum boss in Etrian Odyssey IV and is the source of all Hollows. However, defeating her does not prevent you from encountering Hollows again. The Hollow Queen is encountered at the end of the Misty Ravine and is the boss of the area, where she is guarding the Medium. A battle automatically ensues when she is approached. Her battle theme is called The Burning Crimson Sword Dances, the theme of all boss battles. Strategy The battle begins with the Hollow Queen in the back row, protected by two Hollow Guards. Quickly dispatch of them using a Runemaster and/or Sniper. After the Hollow Guards are defeated, the Hollow Queen will move to the front row and summon two Hollow Seers in the back row. They can heal her and also deliver devastating damage at this point in the game. Dispatch of them as quickly as possible using the same method as the guards. This battle really emphasizes the importance of knowing how to use binds. Leg Bind will reduce all of the Hollows' evasion, making them sitting ducks. This also works on the Queen. Head Bind and Arm Bind will prevent the Queen from casting some of her more devastating attacks. Be cautious as the Queen's health gets low as she gets extremely dangerous, especially when she can inflict panic on the entire party. It's best to take this battle on around level 30 so you have access to second tier skills. Utilize Wufan's Arcanist skills wisely during this battle. Cast a binding circle, then cast Dismiss Heal or Dismiss Blow depending on your health. Dismiss Blow is quite a potent attack. If you have a Nightseeker, Nerve Circle or Nerve Throw can inflict paralysis which also prevents dodging while amplifying the Nightseeker's damage output. Prior to entering the battle, you should also have discovered the Black Mist Burst skill, which will be pivotal in buying extra turns while the Hollow Queen is unable to dodge or use skills under binds and ailments. Skills *'Dark Erosion' (Uses Head): Increases offenses of all allies for 5 turns. Used every 5th turn. *'Lover's Breath' (Uses None): Removes all ailments and binds from all allies. *'Icy Aria' (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to the entire party. *'Dazzling Eye' (Uses Head): May cause panic in a target. *'Darkness Wing' (Uses Head): Strong melee cut attack to a target. *'Dimensional Cut' (Uses Head): Strong but inaccurate melee cut attack to the entire party. Drops * Dress Scrap (Worth: 2255 en) * None. * Cursed Eye (Worth: 12000 en) ** The Cursed Eye, in conjunction with the Indigo Vine dropped by the Wrath Bloom, is necessary to make the Arcanist-specific armor Verdant Attire. Conditional Drop * The Hollow Queen's conditional drop is the Cursed Eye. To get it, she must die by curse damage. Related Monsters * Hollow Believer * Hollow Roamer * Hollow Rambler * Hollow Hoplite * Hollow Exile * Hollow Guard * Hollow Seer * Hollow Magus Trivia * Being the source of newborn Hollows (and that she most likely has a much longer lifespan than standard Hollows), it is possible that the Hollow Queen is the only member of the three Servitor races who remembers her origins (as well as the origins of those three races). She might have even hailed from the era of the Apocalypse. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters